


There are Better Places to Be than Wentworth

by TheCreatorOfTales



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, black and red bikinis, i just want my OTP to be happy, not explicit, some sexy stuff, the Maldives, these two women are such horndogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorOfTales/pseuds/TheCreatorOfTales
Summary: Joan and Vera are somewhere far better than Wentworth, enjoying life far more than they would if they were there.Completely Canon Divergent, I want my middle aged women to be happy, okay?
Relationships: Freakytits, Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	There are Better Places to Be than Wentworth

_Fat arms holding down thick black hair with a sprinkling of silver strands…_

_Gambaro holding up something that she couldn’t see…_

_“FUCK OFF GAMBARO!” That’s Joan! Got to help, have to get to her, have to stop them hurting her!_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_JOAN!!_

Vera flew upright in the bed, with a gasp, hand to her chest where she could feel her heart racing. She moved the hand to her forehead, shoulders shaking. She absent-mindedly notices that its almost dawn.

_It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream…_

Vera clasps both hands to her mouth, trying to stifle any noise from disturbing the slumbering woman next to her. The only reason she hadn’t burst into loud, ugly sobs at the nightmare, was that both she and Joan had only settled to sleep a few hours earlier, after thoroughly christening every available surface in the villa. 

Still shuddering, she looks over to the woman lying in the bed next to her.

Joan‘s face is relaxed, breathing softly as she lay on her side, facing her, curled around one of the large pillows from the bed. Her hair is fanned out on the pillow, a curtain of black against the white fabric. One hand is tucked under her cheek whilst the other is outstretched slightly toward her, as if she’s searching unconsciously for her.

The sight of her makes fresh tears come, and this time she can’t hide the sound of her crying.

It’s this sound that wakes Joan. She opens her eyes, realising that Vera is sat up, holding her face in her hands and her shoulders are heaving from her sobs.

“Vera?” Her eyes widen when she realises the near hysterical state she is in and she throws herself up into a sitting position, the blanket flying off and exposing the satin black singlet and black lace knickers she wears. She reaches for the younger woman, who throws herself into her arms, heaving and crying as if the world is coming to an end. 

“Darling? What ever is the matter?!” Joan hugs her close, stroking and kissing her hair in reassurance, rocking slightly. She knows that Vera will come to herself in a few minutes, however an excuse to hold her for a little longer wont be ignored. She continues to stroke her hair, dragging her fingertips at that little bit of skin behind her ear that she loves so much to be touched. Slowly, the curly haired woman calms, her shaking stops, and raises her head to meet the eyes of her partner. Dark eyes meet blue green, and Vera raises herself on her knees to kiss Joan’s lips, pouring everything she felt for the woman into it. Joan moved to place her forehead on Vera’s, feeling it safe enough to ask now.

“What did you dream of to frighten you so much?”

Vera closed her eyes, not moving from Joan. “You were an inmate. At Wentworth.” She whispers, opening her eyes to see Joan’s shocked stare. “Gambaro was holding you down…and going to…going to…she was going to hurt you and I couldn’t get to you, I couldn’t get to you no matter how hard I tried!”

Seeing that the other woman is nearly in tears again, Joan leans back, and cups Vera’s face in her hands, steadying her gaze on Joan’s face.

“Hey, look at me. I’m here, see? With you. Always with you. We walked away from all of that, remember? Remember, we told them all to go and fuck themselves, then we threw our badges and keys at them and _we walked away together and we didn’t look back._ ” Joan showers her face in kisses as she spoke, causing the younger woman to giggle. “Besides, if old Gambaro manages to get to the Maldives from Wentworth, well then I’ll eat a sandy flip flop!”

This last comment causes peals of laughter to erupt from the former Deputy. Joan moves them both, so that they are leaning against the numerous fluffy pillows in their bed, and staring out at the beautiful view of the sea that the villa that they are staying in is built on. There they stay, cuddled up together as the dawn breaks, content in the decisions that brought them here. The watch the sun rise over the sea, listening to the waves.

“Remember their faces? That day where we just had enough?” Vera’s voice is quiet, careful not to disrupt the lovely pictures of the sun glimmering through the gauzy white window coverings, and highlighting Joan’s hair. “Remember Fletch’s face? And Linda’s? It felt so _good.”_

It was true, only a few days after the riot in the yard, wherein Joan had nearly had an aneurysm trying to keep Vera safe from being held hostage by the likes of Gambaro, when the woman had turned up in her office, as she was sat, hair down, jacket and tie flung to one side, head in her hands. The pair had been secretly a couple for months, but as Vera had yanked off her jacket and tie and slumped in a chair, hand over her eyes, Joan had honestly thought for a moment that Vera was there to tell her she’d had enough of her. Quite the opposite happened in fact.

- _FLASHBACK-_

_“I don’t know how much more I can take of this.” Joan didn’t bother moving her head from her hands. The overall stress of the past year, and now the latest fiasco with the riot and Bea Smith and the fucking officers. She was tired. She was only nearing her fifties for Christ’s sake and she felt more like she was a century old._

_“Why do we take this shit?” Vera had asked, causing Joan to go still. The woman had said ‘we.’ “We work ourselves to the bone to make this place safe for them, and then the officers decide to push their own brand of fuckery in the middle. Between us, we have enough money to do whatever we wanted with the rest of our lives, yet we’re wasting it here?”_

_Joan lifted her head, and looked at her. “Are you aware of what you’re saying?”_

_“Of course I am. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life wondering if I’m going to be stabbed, or someone is going to take a swing at me or you, or if something is going to kick off. I’d rather spend it with you, maybe writing a book and having an excessive amount of orgasms.” Vera’s gestures grew grander as her voice rose, passion underlying every word. She meant it._

_“Is there such a thing as an excessive amount of orgasms? And I think you’d make a fantastic author.”_

_“Really?_

_“Truly.” The look Joan gave her made her shiver in the best of ways._

_“I am completely serious, Joan. I’ve had enough, this place ruins people, you know that. We’ve both seen it happen to more than one person. I don’t want it to happen to us. We deserve better than that. We haven’t put up with people like your father and my mother to wallow in this fucking place until we drop dead or end up behind the bars ourselves!” During her tirade, Vera had stood up, and is leaning towards Joan, hands on firmly planted on the desk. Joan looks at her, contemplating her words._

_“How would we even go about this?”_

_“I’m thinking we write “Fuck this, we quit,” on a post-it note with a J and a V with a little kiss and just Sellotape it to the door!” Vera’s vehemence caused Joan to burst into disbelieving laughter. Although, her deputy had a point. They came to work never knowing if they would be walking out the doors at the end of their shifts. The fights were getting more and more brutal, with the women managing to get more weapons and the officers themselves were no help. She knew for a fact that Linda Miles sold off information to the highest bidder. She knew that Will Jackson would look the other way for certain types of contraband. Sure, they’d all done it from time to time, however this was frequent. Don’t even get her started on Fletcher stinking like a brewery every time he turned up for a shift. But could it really be so easy as just telling them to get stuffed?_

_Vera could see the cogs spinning in her lover’s head. “We’ve sold my mum’s house, and although we said that I would find somewhere else, I basically moved in with you and never left. That money has just been sat there in the bank for months. If nothing else that pays for us to take a few months holidays in the Maldives or somewhere like that with plenty still left over. I want out of this place.”_

_“The Maldives, huh?” Joan smirked. “You just want to go somewhere so warm and humid that we don’t bother wearing any clothes.”_

_“Damn right. You, in a slinky black bikini?” Vera moved around to Joan’s side of the desk, the older woman sliding the chair back, giving Vera the space to sit on her knee, with her arm around her shoulders. One of Joan’s arms slipped around her waist. “Yes please. I know you’ve got money, as well as other businesses that keep your bank account topped up. Why should we work ourselves to an early grave? Nobody else in this bloody place does.”_

_“I’m happy to wear a slinky black bikini if you wear a red one.” Joan whispered as she nipped at her deputy’s ear, causing her moan quietly. “Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“Never been more sure about anything else in my life. Well except one thing.”_

_Joan was curious. “What’s the other thing?”_

_“That I want you to marry me.”_

_Joan froze, staring at the woman in her lap. It took a few seconds of Vera grinning at her, before she moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss so blazing and filled with passion that Vera could feel her body temperature rise and excitement fill her belly._

_“So, the Maldives is a honeymoon then?” Joan whispered, fingers trailing up Vera’s leg._

_“Is that a yes?”_

_“Of course it’s a bloody yes, Bennett!”_

_“Good because we need to celebrate on every surface in here, and we then need to write the note that will be our official resignations.”_

_The two had proceeded to do exactly that. The desk had been the first spot, obviously, and if anyone was keeping score (Vera was), there was at least three orgasms each on that piece of furniture. Then there was the desk chair and the two on the opposite side of the desk, (at least two each there). And finally on the lovely and expensive grey rug that was very soft as the two found out, as they lay completely nude on it, breathing heavily and laughing at the freedom they felt already._

_“Really sure about this? About me?” Joan whispered, reaching a hand out to hold hers._

_“The only decision I’ve ever been so sure about in my life.” Vera turned on her side, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Joan’s nose._

_“Well I suppose that we ought to write that post-it note to stick on the door then.”_

_The two dressed quickly, and Vera tried to find her knickers as Joan rummaged in her drawer for the sticky note paper._

_“Joan, have you pocketed my underwear again?!” Joan’s face gave her all the answer she needed to know._

_The Governor wrote a perfect note of “Consider this the immediate resignation of Gov. Joan Ferguson and Deputy Vera Bennett.” The both signed the bottom of the fluorescent yellow square and grabbed some tape and stuck it to the office door. Vera giggled like a maniac as she took the pen and wrote another little note that she stuck to the desk. Joan leaned over to read it :_

_“JOAN FERGUSON AND VERA BENNETT FUCKED ON EVERYTHING IN HERE AND HAD 8 ORGASMS EACH. Love, V xx”_

_Both women dissolved into giggling unable to help themselves. The two quickly grabbed what little personal effects Joan had in the office (there wasn’t many) and dumped the officer’s belt, most of the keys and walkie talkies on the desk and walked out, shutting the door behind them._

_They’d both left their hair down and ties tucked into their pockets, not bothering to pretend that they cared at all. They caused quite a stir as they walked through the inmates, heads held high and when Linda Miles shouted after them, the two simply called back “FUCK OFF LINDA!”_

_They stopped at the break room to collect Vera’s bag, and see if she wanted anything from her locker for the last time, when Will and Fletcher came in._

_“Ah Mr Fletcher.” Stunned due to seeing Joan in such a causal state, the man didn’t have an answer. “Here’s the keys to this fucking mad-house. You wanted the job? It’s yours.”_

_She slapped the single master key into his hand, and looked dumbfounded as she smirked at him._

_“Wait, where are you going?” Will Jackson found his voice._

_The two women smiled at each other and walked towards the door. “The Maldives!” Both woman shouted and sauntered out of the main doors and into the carpark._

_Joan and Vera truly wished they could have seen their faces when they saw their note._

_For the first month, Fletcher had kept calling Vera to try and get her to come back, with or without Joan. Apparently, being Governor was not all he’d thought it was going to be. Vera had taken great joy in telling him to fuck off and to not bother calling again._

_-END FLASHBACK.-_

“I’ll admit that it felt good, but not half as good as christening every surface possible in my old office before we went!” They both burst into laughter at Joan’s reply, and Vera loves the sound of the woman’s filthy laugh, which draws more laughing from her. “I’ll say it again, this was the best decision of my life.”

Vera looked up, eyes glittering in the early sunlight. “Really?”

“I’ve never told you this before, but I might have also left a little note for Fletcher for when he took over.”

“ _You didn’t.”_

“Oh I did. Something along the lines of ‘I make sure she comes.”

“JOAN!” There is more laughter, and the two relish in it, their lives before having been so empty and doldrum compared to the happiness they share now.

“I’m so happy. Here, with you.” Vera pressed a kiss to her chin, causing the woman to smile gently.

“I’m glad, there is nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“I’m also very glad we visited the registry office before we left for here.” Both women looked down at their respective rings, diamonds that caught the early morning sunshine.

“The Maldives really did turn into our honeymoon.”

The two laughed again, before Vera used her body to roll on top of a still giggling Joan and slowly kissed her way beneath the duvet, turning the giggle into a breathy moan.


End file.
